Mrs Brightside
by Violet26
Summary: Something about her latest visit with Anakin doesn't sit right with Padme. After realizing that 'something' is the unusual amount of time Anakin spent talking about his friend, Obi-Wan, Padme thinks back on previous visits and realizes this wasn't the first time. She's sure there's no reason to be suspicious but jealousy can be a cruel thing and soon her mind begins to wander.


A/N I have this up on AO3 too, it's doing alright there so I decided to test the waters here. This is my first M-rated fic. so I'm a little nervous about it. A little warning; mind the rating. It is basically a pwp, there is very little plot here. This is also slash, Anakin/Obi-Wan, don't like, don't read. I also want to add; this was inspired by the song "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers. I was listening to the song when the idea popped into my head.

Padme sighed loudly as she crossed the room and sat down on the couch. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was relax for a few minutes. As she closed her eyes her thoughts drifted to Anakin and his last visit. She had been looking forward to spending some time with her husband, it had been far too long since they last saw each other. From the minute she found out Anakin would be visiting she had begun planning every detail of their time together but when he finally arrived something seemed different. If she was honest with herself, it wasn't just this visit. Anakin had seemed different somehow for some time. Instead of his usual venting about one thing or another or doting over her, he seemed to spend most of his time talking about his former master, Obi-Wan.

It wasn't unusual for Anakin to mention Obi-Wan during his visit, whether to vent or to compliment. He was, after all, Anakin's former master, closest friend and partner. Anakin had also told her when he was younger, he saw Obi-Wan as a father figure. Padme knew that had changed over time and had developed into a more brotherly bond. Lately, however, Padme had been feeling as if that bond had become deeper than brothers, had become something different, something more intimate.

The thought of Anakin having an affair with his friend should have been one that was easily dismissed for a number of reasons but Padme couldn't let it go. The last couple of days played out in her mind and something struck a nerve. She closed her eyes to try to clear her mind but jealousy can be an unforgiving thing and soon her thoughts strayed.

It began with a haze, nothing more than fuzz and black but she could feel a cool air around her despite sitting in a warm room. Then the haze cleared, the black faded and images swirled in her mind until she could see them as clearly as if they were in the room with her. Padme saw the figures of her husband and his friend standing on a balcony somewhere far away and all she could do was watch as a scene began to play out cruelly before her like a holo-film.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on a balcony looking out at the horizon. Smoke left his lips as he lowered the cigarette in his hand. The sky was dark except for the faint illuminations of lights from the city scape. A cool wind blew and he shivered. Anakin, from next to him, leaned with his long arms crossed on the railing. He was listening to the distant hum of speeders and cabs. When Anakin caught sight of Obi-Wan's hand near him, he straightened himself up with a sigh and accepted the offered cigarette. He took a long drag and let it out slowly before turning to the older man, a warm smile on his face. He passed the cigarette back without a word. Obi-Wan pressed it between his lips for a quick puff before tossing it to the ground and snubbing it out with a foot.

Obi-Wan stepped closer to Anakin and placed a hand gently on his cheek. He smiled when Anakin's eyes shut and leaned up to press his lips against the other man's lips for a brief but promising kiss. Obi-Wan drew back a moment to gaze into Anakin's eyes before sliding his hand from the young man's cheek to the back of his head, tangling it in blonde hair. The older man then pulled his lover forward to crush their lips together again. This time their kiss was longer, less gentle and more passionate. Obi-Wan's other hand moved to the small of Anakin's back and he pulled the young man tight against himself. He then broke their kiss and traced Anakin's jawline down to his neck, marking it with lips and teeth.

Anakin bent his head to the side to allow Obi-Wan more access. He slid his hands under the older man's shirt and ran them along his back. His blood coursed rapidly through his veins, his stomach tightened and he groaned loudly as his lover continued to lick, suck and bite his neck possessively. Anakin's human hand found it's way to Obi-Wan's butt and grasped it tightly. He moaned when he heard the other man's breath hitch, the sound caused heat to pool in his groin. With his free hand, Anakin grabbed the hand that Obi-Wan held on his back, pressed it between their bodies and firmly against his groin.

Obi-Wan nearly growled against Anakin's skin when he felt how hard his lover was already. He continued to kiss the length of Anakin's neck while massaging his aching need.

Anakin arched wantonly against Obi-Wan's skilled hand. He moved his own hand from his lover's butt back under his shirt and his other hand to the back of his lover's head to grab a fistful of auburn hair.

Obi-Wan cursed when he felt a tug on his hair. His own need, painfully hard, strained in his pants. He rubbed himself shamelessly against his young lover.

Groaning deeply when he felt Obi-Wan's erection pressing against him Anakin writhed in the strong embrace. Becoming desperate for the feel of his lover's skin Anakin tugged at the hem of his shirt, insisting on its removal. Obi-Wan happily obliged, feeling overheated and allowed Anakin to remove both of their shirts.

Their shirts were discarded without care and Anakin wasted no time. He grabbed his lover's biceps, pulled him in for another heated kiss and guided them both towards the room.

They staggered in the dark without pulling away from each other. Hands continued to roam over hard bodies and lips crushed against each other wantonly until Anakin felt his legs hit the edge of the bed. He collapsed on it, pulling Obi-Wan atop of him.

After allowing Anakin a moment to adjust his position, Obi-Wan quickly straddled his hips and ground down against him. Anakin's moan was silenced by Obi-Wan's mouth on his. They kissed feverishly as their hands clawed at each other's skin. They separated only when the need for air could no longer be ignored.

Breathing hard, Obi-Wan placed his hands on either side of Anakin. He hovered over and admired his young lover.

Anakin's hands made their way to Obi-Wan's bare chest and began to explore it as he held his lover's intense gaze. He smirked as he watched the older man's eyes shut when he took a nipple between his fingers and rubbed it till it was hard. He repeated the process for the other side before slowly drifting one hand down to Obi-Wan's stomach, and down further, slipping underneath the waistband of his lover's pants to wrap around his throbbing length. Digging his fingers into the sheets, Obi-Wan's eyes shut tighter. His hips bucked forward as Anakin continued to stroke him.

When his lover whispered his name with a plea, Anakin removed his hand. He hastily slid the older Jedis pants down as far as he could. Obi-Wan moved back to remove his pants the rest of the way before helping Anakin remove his own.

Covering Anakin's body with his, Obi-Wan crushed their lips together once more. They kissed feverishly, lips and tongues moving together in a fight for dominance. Their bodies slid against each other, sweat-slicked and needy, as hands trailed across every inch of skin they could find. Their breath turned into pants. Obi-wan reluctantly pulled away for a moment before trailing his lips along Anakin's heated skin. He slowly moved down until he reached his lover's arousal. With one hand around the base of Anakin's hardened length, Obi-Wan took the head into his mouth.

Anakin cursed and moaned as his lover worked a talented mouth. His body began to tense but as he reached for Obi-Wan's hair he felt his arms being pushed up and above his head. It took him only a moment to realize his wrist were bound together by the force and he smirked.

Obi-Wan pulled his mouth away from Anakin's thick shaft but continued to stroke it with a steady rhythm. Using lubricant he found in the nightstand Obi-Wan prepared Anakin with his other hand. He slipped one finger past the cleft of his lover's butt and into his tight hole. After stretching the other man a bit, Obi-Wan added another finger, then a third.

Anakin's eyes shut tight at the sensation of Obi-Wan's fingers stretching him. He writhed while his lover continued his ministrations.

It wasn't long before the heat felt overwhelming to Anakin and he tried to move his hands in vain. He needed more, he needed to feel his lover inside him and voiced this to Obi-Wan in between breathy pants.

Obi-Wan gazed at Anakin through heavy-lidded eyes. He heard his heart pounding loudly. Lust and desire were clouding his senses. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on but loved watching Anakin come undone because of him.

Once Obi-Wan felt Anakin was well-prepared he released his lover's shaft. Ignoring Anakin's whine at the lost, Obi-Wan slipped between the younger man's thighs. He slowly shifted himself forward to slide into the slick, tight heat.

Anakin cursed loudly as his former master penetrated him. The older man was hot, pulsing and iron-hard. His eyes remained closed tight as he adjusted to a familiar pain but with the right shift of the other man's hips the pain quickly gave way to an intense pleasure.

Obi-Wan quickly found Anakin's lips and kissed him hungrily. Anakin responded just as hungrily as their kiss turned bruising.

Finally feeling his hands released, Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and clung to his back. He groaned into their kiss as Obi-Wan thrust into him roughly. His legs wrapped around the other man and he eagerly met each thrust.

The thrusting and grinding of their hips, their kisses and bites, their scratches and caresses were all intensified by the bond they shared through the force. With their walls down, the two were able to share a pleasure beyond words, a pleasure that was only made stronger by the familiarity the two had with each other. Anakin knew what Obi-Wan wanted, what he needed and Obi-wan, Obi-Wan knew how to please his lover.

Once he found that spot that had Anakin mewling like a Tusk cat in heat Obi-Wan would aim for it with each thrust of his hips. He alternated his movements between slow and paced to rough and hard. When he felt the young man on the brink of ecstasy, Obi-Wan pulled back. He continued his teasing until neither of them could take it any longer.

Anakin begged Obi-Wan as he tore at the sheets below him with one hand, scratched the man's back with the other and cried out the word 'Master'. Feeling Anakin close to his peak, Obi-Wan moved a hand between them, wrapped it around Anakin's length and stroked it with a pace that matched his hips. Seconds later Anakin's back arched, his hips bucked roughly, his eyes shut tight and his head pushed into the mattress as a white light burned behind his eyelids and heat overcame him. He came hard between their sweat-drenched bodies with a sharp cry of Obi-Wan's name. The name spilled from his lips like a prayer.

Obi-Wan chanted Anakin's name barely above a whisper as he continued to thrust hard into his lover, over and over. He came a few thrust after Anakin, slamming his hips into the younger man's heat one last time and called his name loudly. The older Jedi collapsed next to Anakin on the bed as they both came down from their high. They lay next to each other, sated and content awhile before their images began to blur.

* * *

Padme felt tears stinging her eyes as the scene disappeared completely. However, anger quickly blocked out the sadness. _"How amazing it is that my husband, a man that needs to be in charge, needs to take command, wants power in order to protect those he loves, lets go so easily to the man he calls friend."_ She thought bitterly. She wondered what it was about the older Jedi Master that had the hero-with-no-fear, the renegade, Anakin Skywalker the chosen one, spreading his legs like a cheap escort.

Padme stood up from the sofa, brushed her clothing with a hand and drew in a deep breath. She slowly exhaled. "No!" she scolded herself. "I shouldn't be jealous. Obi-Wan is just Anakin's former master, just his best friend." She closed her eyes once more and when the images threatened her thoughts again, she shook her head. The senator was determined to keep her emotions in tact and her thoughts on the right tract. "He wouldn't do that to me," she reminded herself. "Not my Ani." She smiled a true smile when she pictured her husband's handsome face smiling at her. With a new determination Padme left the room to freshen up.

* * *

Anakin's head shot up, startled by the feeling he had. For a moment he had felt something in the force. Something didn't seem right but as quickly as the feeling had come, it had disappeared. "Something wrong?" he heard a voice ask him. "You didn't feel that?" he replied curiously without turning.

"I didn't feel anything unusual." Obi-Wan answered from behind Anakin. "What did you feel?"

Anakin shook his head. "It felt like pain, sadness maybe, but it didn't last long. It was probably nothing." he finished quickly.

"Anakin, if you wish, we can stop and meditate. This might be …." Obi-Wan began.

Anakin interrupted. "No, I'm sure it was nothing." He shook his head again to dismiss it. Had it been any other time he might have been concerned but at the moment, he couldn't care less. There was only one thing he wanted to think about now and that was Obi-Wan's thick cock buried deep inside him. The older Jedi had been pounding him hard against the fresher wall when Anakin had felt something uneasy in the force. The man had stilled when he noticed Anakin's unease. "Besides, there's no way I wish to stop." he insisted, breathing hard as the arms around him tightened. He pushed back against his lover urging him to continue.

Obi-Wan smirked as he brought his lips down to kiss Anakin's back. The water, still warm, continued to pour down their bodies. "I must admit, while I would have gladly meditated with you, I'm happy to hear that." He said as he slid a hand down from Anakin's waist to wrap around the man's hard shaft. He was rewarded with a curse slipping from the mouth of his beautiful boy.

"Maybe after the next round." he finished, breathy. Obi-Wan merely smirked against Anakin's back and answered with a hard thrust before finding a rhythm again.


End file.
